


Oblivio

by spacesibs



Series: Adrien Knows [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Alternate Ending, F/M, Feelings Realization, Hawkmoth mentioned, I'm Bad At Tagging, Identity Realization, Ladybug Mentioned, Light Angst, Marinette mentioned, Oblivio - Freeform, Oblivio Mentioned, Short, Sorry The Writing Isn't Good, not proof-read, question mark?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 16:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesibs/pseuds/spacesibs
Summary: After an eventful day, in which he can’t remember, Adrien uncovers something left behind on his phone.Or: Under the influence of Oblivio, Adrien uncovers theories on his phone as to who Ladybug might be, and decides to leave his future self a note.





	Oblivio

Adrien groaned, stretching his arms over his head. 

He didn’t remember anything, unsurprisingly. Even if he was overjoyed by the knowledge that him and Ladybug kissed, he once again realized he didn’t remember a single thing; just like the last time. It was a bit discouraging, what if it happened again? Would he always forget kissing the girl of his dreams?

It gave him hope though, perhaps if Ladybug never met the boy she was currently in love with, she would have fallen for Adrien instead- well, Chat Noir. They had to of detransformed though, and that drove Adrien crazy. Who was Ladybug? Why did her lucky charm have to erase his memories too?  
With a sigh, Adrien pulled out his phone. The battery was dead, he must’ve been using it during the akuma attack. That proved he detransformed, and was all the more reason for him to fall onto his bed, putting his pillow over his face.

“Plagg, do you remember anything?”

Peeking out from his pillow, he watched the kwami chow down on a block of camembert; “If I did, I wouldn’t tell you. The lucky charm erased your memories for a reason, loverboy.”

Well, that was no help. Adrien grimaced at Plagg before sitting up, hooking his charger into his phone. He was never patient with waiting for it to charge, he always held down his power button to go on his phone while it was charging. His friends had reprimanded him for it before, saying it ruined his phone battery. He couldn’t care less.

His lock screen showed up, and he was about to put in the code before he squinted at Plagg, who was staring at him.

“Stop trying to guess my password! I don’t trust you after what happened last time.”

“What? Me? I didn’t do ANYTHING, promise!”

Adrien hummed, turning around and doing his code under his blankets. He heard Plagg let out a groan, and smiled slightly. If Plagg ever found out his password again… well, that’s a tale for another time.  
He went onto the notes in his phone, and was bombarded by Ladybug theories. His smile slowly turned into a small frown as he read his own words over; “Who are you..?” His voice was quiet, and he sighed gently as he stroked his thumb over the word ‘Ladybug’.

Adrien respected her privacy, really, he did! He just… liked to imagine. What’d it be like; knowing who Ladybug really was. Knowing he could be beside her and not even know it. It drove him crazy. He wanted to be with her, and hold her hand, and love her! All the things that her crush currently wasn’t doing. He wanted her to know he loves her unconditionally, with or without the mask.

As his phone dimmed, Adrien froze. He noticed a new page, a new add-on he hadn’t seen before. Surely he’d remember writing another page, he’d already run out of theories for who she was.

Sitting up as fast as he could, ignoring the head rush, he clicked on the note.

“Adrien? What’re you doing, kid?” 

Plagg flew over to his holder, sitting on his shoulders. His eyes grew as he read over the words on Adrien’s phone;

“Marinette?”

Adrien looked at Plagg, his mouth open slightly. He couldn’t form any words, his throat clenched. Plagg could only stare for so long, before focusing on the phone that had gone dark. He didn’t forget what happened, he knew everything. The lucky charm worked on the holders, not the kwamis. 

However, Plagg couldn’t bring himself to say any of this either. It was like a calm before the storm, silence had filled the room; before Adrien somehow found the strength to speak up.

““Marinette Dupain-cheng is Ladybug, don’t forget it. Why isn’t she in any of these theories? I guess me with my memory isn’t that smart, it’s so obvious.” That’s what it said…. You saw it too, right?”

Plagg looked back at Adrien, before sighing; “Yeah, yeah. I saw it. You’re not supposed to know though, you understand that right?” Adrien looked at him with a knowing gaze, but his eyes were watery. This tore him up inside, all he’s ever done since he’s known Ladybug is try to find out who she was. Not directly, just by clues, and now that he knew…

“.. She doesn’t have to know.. that I know, I mean. I could.. I..”

Tears fell from his eyes, looking away from Plagg. Suddenly, the window was more interesting than the thousands of years old kwami. 

“I.. I just have to get Marinette to like me. We’ll date, and when she’s ready, she’ll tell me. Chat or not, and I’ll be happy to tell her who I am. That’s allowed, right?” 

Looking back at the cat, all Plagg could do was sigh.

“The Guardian won’t be happy about you two revealing your identities, but let’s suppose you defeat Hawkmoth before Marinette is ready to tell you. There won’t be any consequences, so just try to wait it out until then; okay kid?”

With a gulp, Adrien sighed, and looked back at the window, the sun setting; “Okay.”


End file.
